You Don't have To Do This
by serafinafour
Summary: Gale tries to talk Jesse off a ledge. "Stay back, man." They held each others eyes for a moment before the kid scowled and fixed his gaze fearfully back onto the pavement below.


"Hi, can I help you?"

Jesse wasn't sure he'd heard it right. Shivering, keeping his grip on the bars, he slowly turned his head to the side.

The guy had come out of nowhere. Jesse had not heard him approach. He was standing just two feet away, staring down at him. How long had he been there?

"Hi there," said the guy again, smiling pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

He said it so casually. He said it as if he were not talking to a person preparing to throw themselves of the the edge of a building.

-.-

Gale had first noticed him only minutes ago, heard him sighing and muttering and scrambling into place. And then the boy had not moved - he seemed frozen where he was, sitting on the ledge, back braced against railings, hands clenched around the bars.

Gale approached carefully, not wanting to scare him.

"My name's Gale... are you ok?"

"Stay back, man." The kid finally replied. His voice wavered all over the place, racked with emotion. He looked absolutely terrified. He was older than Gale had first thought - early twenties. Not a kid, but still - a kid to him anyway. They held each others eyes for a moment before the kid scowled and fixed his gaze fearfully back onto the pavement below.

"I wont touch you, I'm just talking to you." Calling the police hadn't seemed an option, the kid looked very skittish - he might leap if he heard or saw police cars down below. Gale was not a big fan of law enforcement himself, anyway. This matter could be handled calmly and sensibly. He was quite certain of it.

"Hey, I mean it, don't come any closer!" There was a small hint of threat in his voice, but mostly it was fear.

"I wont. What's your name?"

" It's none of your business." He snapped. "Just go away, alright? I'm busy, so fuck OFF, go away, go away, go a-away..." he trailed off. He choked back a cry. "I wanna do it alone okay. Get your own spot."

"My own spot?"

"Yeah man, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't want to 'buddy-up', and I was here first, yo! So you go someplace else. Christ."

"Actually, I was here first. I've been here since sunset".

The kid unlocked his gaze from the ground and turned to him again. His face was completely stricken with panic, and now, annoyance. "That was like two hours ago! If you're too pussy to do it, then go home! Don't try to mess with me."

Gale seemed to have his attention now, somewhat.

"I just came here to look at the stars."

The kid scoffed, but seemed to actually be listening, so Gale continued. "The place I usually go is closed for repair right now, so I'm here tonight. I have my telescope all set up around that corner over there...you are welcome to join me. There's a comet shower tonight, it's going to be fascinating!" The enthusiasm crept into his voice, despite the situation. He could ramble about it for hours. "Quite spectacular. I have a flask of tea, and some snacks we could share and-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" There was real rage in the kid's voice.

Gale flinched at the outburst. The kid was practically screaming. He wondered if the local residents would notice, if people two blocks over would notice...

"Will you just shut up? I mean like SHUT UP and leave me alone! What the hell? You are seriously talking to me about snacks and shit - you have no idea what I am going through!"

"If you tell me, I might be able to hel-."

He was interrupted but the sound of a police car approaching down below. First one, then another.

"Oh man!" The kid jerked violently against the bars - he looked about ready to let go. Gale's heart leapt as he took a brisk step forward - but the kid was still holding on.

"Oh man. You called the police! Oh my God. " Panting and chest heaving, the kid took one hand off of the bars and wiped the sweat off his face.

That scare had had given Gale some sweat on his own face.

Now that he was closer, Gale could see now that the kids eyes were hugely dilated. He was on drugs, as suspected. Meth or cocaine? Most likely Meth. Gale was not against drug-use, of course not, he produced them for a living. But, he did wonder why couldn't people use it in moderation, why couldn't they just stay safely inside, at home, when they used it?

"I didn't call the police, " he said calmly. "Look, they are heading somewhere else."

The cars went of of sight, the noise faded into the distance.

The boy went back to trembling against the bars.

"Please, tell me your name."

"I'm Jesse, " said the boy said quietly. It was almost a whisper.

"That's nice." Gale really felt like he was speaking to a child. Was Jesse's family worrying about him right now? Maybe he needed a little reminder.

"Jesse, do your parents know what's wrong? Where you are? They must be worried about you."

Jesse started laughing.

_It seemed that was the wrong button to push with him..._

"My parents? They wouldn't care even if they knew. Ha ha, oh." Jesse was chuckling to himself.

Gale considered what to do. Jesse was a young, upset guy. He looked scruffy, like he had not changed his clothes in a while. He spoke in a poorly educated sort-of way. His parents 'didn't care' , and he was on drugs. No where to go? Maybe he was homeless, his parents had kicked him out - that was surely it? Most likely no job ? There were no jobs for young people in this economy. Maybe, Jesse owed money to drug dealers?

He was scared of the police. Maybe he robbed a store or stole a car, or something - Jesse was in trouble with the law? He was frightened? That was it.

Gale could help this kid out. Whatever the problem was, he could help. It wasn't just a coincidence that he was here tonight. Things could always be worked out if you just approached them calmly and applied reason.

" Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Gale said carefully. "I would be happy help you out, if you want. No police, just me. I mean, if you have no where to go - you could stay at my place?"

_It could be fun, Gale could pull out the couch bed, lend him some pj's, bring out the vegan marshmallows. He was already envisioning it ; maybe they could watch a movie, Star Wars or something? He kind of wanted some company anyway._

"No, man."

OK, so that suggestion that had been a bit of a stretch. Gale tried again. "I can help sort you out for while, if you want. Help you to get some help - somewhere else to stay like a hotel, or somewhere rented?"

Jesse shook his head. "It's not that."

"Are you...are you in trouble Jesse? Have you done something?"

_Something wrong?_

Jesse worked his mouth but nothing came out - He shook his head from side to side, he was crying. Gale waited patiently for him to speak, but nothing was coming out.

Jesse now looked worse.

He looked a lot worse.

_He might actually do it._

"I am sure that whatever it is," Gales own voice was trembling now, "it is past now. But you..." Gale considered his words "We, can make it better- we can get you help?"

Gale actually had millions of dollars. Gale had more money than he knew what to do with. He could offer this kid whatever he needed, the best therapist, the best criminal defence if he needed it, the best rehab...Somewhere to stay. Somewhere nice and safe.

There was surely no problem you could not solve with the right reasoning, and that amount of money.

"Because, whatever you need, money's no problem, Jesse. I have money, I have a lot of money," he plied.

But right after Gale said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing...

Jesse was crying. He lowered his head. "It's all blood money, all of it," he whispered.

Gale now noticed something for the first time. He had taken it for a dark pattern against Jesse's red T-shirt, but now he could see it properly...

He could see that Jesse was covered in blood.

_What had happened to him?_

Jesse was covered in blood, and closing his eyes.

What did he _do?_

"Jesse, please. Don't do this."

Jesse shuddered.

"You don't have to do this..."


End file.
